Appliques or applied chapters are the hour numerals or the symbols cut out of sheetmetal and then bonded or riveted to the dial. Appliques are provided with feet portions which are mounted on the dial in pre-formed drilled holes. Once in place, the foot portion is lapped and riveted, welded or glued inside the drilled holes. Riveting consists in pressing the free end of the foot portion inside the drilled hole, forcing it to enter the drilled hole to obtain a bonded joint. Riveting requires the application of a certain amount of force on the foot portion in order to deform the material, so this technique cannot be used for fragile dials.
To affix appliques by welding requires the selection of suitable materials, which limits the possible materials that can be used to make the appliques and the dial. For example, it is not possible to weld gold appliques onto a ceramic dial.